


7 days of Robron

by robron_til_the_end



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Fluff, Happy, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 08:34:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11459931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robron_til_the_end/pseuds/robron_til_the_end
Summary: Tumblr challenge





	1. "You look amazing tonight."

Robert’s toying with his food, not really hungry when Aaron comes down the stairs. Robert can’t help it, his jaw hangs open. It’s rare when Robert can see Aaron like this, dressed up, suit on, gorgeous. It’s even rarer that he’s dressed up and Robert isn’t. The white shirt clings to his body in all the right places, pristine, perfect, begging to be torn off his chest. Aaron’s fiddling with his belt, adjusting it and Robert bites down on his lip, because he’s so familiar with Aaron’s body, he can see the shape of his cock in his trousers, though it probably wouldn’t be obvious to everyone else. It almost makes Robert’s mouth water. In fact, it takes a strength of will not to pull him back up those stairs and strip him out of his clothes.

Robert knows he got lucky with Aaron, he married him after all, but sometimes he takes his good looks for granted. Because this is the man he loves, this is the face he gets to wake up to, sometimes it just goes without saying that this man is beautiful and sexy as hell. It does Robert good to have the reminder, that Aaron could get anyone he wanted, and he chose Robert all the same. This man is fucking gorgeous.

“Let me,” Robert says as Aaron slides a tie around his neck. Aaron drops his hands, letting Robert do the knot, glancing up at his husband, the concentration on his face which surely isn’t needed by this point. He smooths the tie down Aaron’s chest, fingertips hesitating at the end.

“Rob?” Aaron asks, a bit more shy than he should be when looking like that.

“You look… amazing,” Robert says, voice shaking a little more than it should be after a full year married (second time).

“It’s not like you’ve not seen me before,” Aaron says with a shrug, picking up his jacket and slipping it on to complete the picture.

“Remember you’re coming home to me, right?” Robert says, only half joking. Because the way Aaron looks right now is not the way someone should look when going home to their husband, well behaved and sensible….

“Course,” Aaron says. “Wish you could come with me, you know I hate these things.”

“You’ll be great,” Robert says with confidence. “And I’m on Liv watch. Someone needs to terrorise that boy.”

“If I could get out of this, I would,” Aaron says. It’s a posh do with one of the contacts at the Scrap yard and it’s too lucrative a contract to turn down. “I’ll do?”

“You’ll more than do,” Robert says. He kisses him lightly, then a bit deeper, knowing how to turn Aaron on. “Make sure you don’t drink too much,” Robert says, in between kisses. “I want to take that suit off you tonight and have you begging for more by the time I’m done.” Aaron smiles cheekily, his eyes bright and eager and Robert knows the evening is young yet.

“I love you,” Aaron says. He’s got better at saying it, since the mess of the year before, and Robert appreciates it. Never fails to reply back, not by rote or habit. He never wants that, and he makes sure Aaron knows he feels the words when he says them back. The smile on Aaron’s face lets him know he does.


	2. I won't let you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canon compliant here, also not sure when I'll be able to get to my writing tomorrow, so uploading a little early.

Robert can’t do this any more. He can’t be the reason for Aaron’s pain, no matter how much he wants him. He loves Aaron more than himself, possibly for the first time in his life. He’d be happier without Robert, life would be simpler without the baby and Robert’s baggage weighing him down. He loves Aaron too much to hurt him like this. He loves him enough to let him go.  
So Robert packs a bag. He knows Aaron’s at the scrap yard, knows he’ll have the peace and quiet to gather his own things quietly. Leave with much more subtlety and grace than he’d entered Aaron’s life with. At least give him that. Robert’s packed some clothes, a few books, his laptop and chargers when he hears the door go downstairs. Damn. He really thought he’d had the time.

“Robert?” Aaron calls. “Your car’s outside so don’t pretend you’re not here.” Robert puts his jacket on, like armour, bracing for the storm and he grabs his bag, going down the stairs.

“Hey, I was thinking…” Aaron stops, seeing the bag and the look on Robert’s face. “You’re not seriously leaving me?” Aaron asks.

“I have to,” Robert says heavily. “I’m no good for you. You’ll be happier if I leave.”

“Shouldn’t I be the one to decide that?” Aaron says. “You can’t go. You can’t give in and leave.”

“Aaron, don’t make this harder than it has to be,” Robert says. “You don’t even like me lately. I’m not going to wait for you to chuck me out, this is easier for you.” It's for him, it's all for Aaron.

“Hang on,” Aaron says. “You can’t just leave. Unless… are you leaving me for her?”

“What?” Robert says in disbelief. “No, of course I’m not. How could you even think that?”

“Because there’s no other reason you would be going!” Aaron snaps. “You cheated. That makes it my choice, my decision,” he adds churlishly. “I won’t let you do this to us.”

“I already did this to us,” Robert says. “I broke us, me. This isn’t your fault.”

“What happened to you?” Aaron asks. “What happened to the man who’d stay and fight for what he wanted, screw what the rest of the world thinks?”

Robert sighs heavily, looking into Aaron’s beautiful eyes. “I found someone whose happiness mattered more to me than my own. I hate seeing you in pain, and if I can do anything to make that better I will. Even if that’s leaving.”

“Robert, stay and fight,” Aaron says, eyes wet now. “I love you. I know it’s shit right now but I’m not ready to give up, because I know I still love you.”

“How’re you going to feel when the baby’s born?” Robert asks. He has to face the reality of this situation, they both do. “When you see it around the village?”

“I’ll feel the same whether I’m with you or not,” Aaron says heavily. “I never said it would be easy, but I don’t want you to leave.”

“I don’t want to go either,” Robert admits. “But I think it’s for the best. You could be happy without me. Meet someone else.” That's a hollow thought.

“I don’t want someone else you arrogant git!” Aaron shouts. “That was always your specialty.”

It stung. It always does and always will, but it’s fair. “It wasn’t about her. It was never about her.”

“I know,” Aaron says. Sounds like he might even believe it. “And you promised me. Messed up forever. We don’t do simple, Robert. If you want to leave for her, or because you don’t love me, then go. But I still think we’ve got a chance.”

“Do you?” Robert says hopefully. “Really? You’ve not touched me in weeks, you don’t even look at me, and…”

“I want to,” Aaron says. “Give us a chance. Please, Robert.” Robert drops his bag and Aaron’s face fills with relief, he can see it. So he does really want him here then.

“We’re trying?” Robert asks, hopes with all his heart.

“Yeah,” Aaron says. “I reserve the right to shout at you when you’re a complete pillock.”

“Fair enough,” Robert replies, smiling. “Can I…” Aaron nods, his eyes flicking to Robert’s mouth and he knows that sign better than anything else in his life. Robert kisses him so softly and tenderly. It’s beautiful and sweet and Aaron sighs into it.

“Together?”

“Yeah, I guess,” Robert says. Aaron kicks Robert’s packed bag and Robert laughs. It’s thin, but it’s there. Maybe they’ll make it. But neither man wants to give up yet.


End file.
